


Contained? Who would've thought!

by Local_Trashbin



Series: Bug Tank AU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: And many. Many more characters, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Trashbin/pseuds/Local_Trashbin
Summary: A trio cut down to a duo end up learning a few things about the third one.Father and Son explore, Son getting more than originally intended from a simple bug-hunting hobby.





	1. Prologue

The ground shook, the caverns grew weak, Hallownest had never seen such an event happened before. The King and his council could do nothing as they watched the roof of their home be peeled away, nor could they do anything as they watched giant hands rather carefully pluck his subjects up and away. 

The screams and cries were horrifying, his heart racing as he tried to keep himself composed. His beloved Root clinging to his side as he did to her, their Ascended Vessel standing in front of them. It did nothing more than delay the inevitable, watching the Vessel be brought into the bright light above only for them to follow..

\--------

"Dad! Dad!" An excited voice rung out, the figure tied to it running towards the familial figure mentioned. A chuckle leaving said Dad as he opened his arms, the smaller one quickly leaping into his grasp.

"Are we going to bring Mom some more flowers?" Ah.. This was the day, huh? The father sighed before nodding, another albeit more dry laugh leaving him.

"Of course, Noah. Let's go and get a move on, eh?" Reaching out to curl an arm around his son, a rare genuine happy moment being shared before the rain began pouring again.  
To the car, to the flower shop.. His beloved son picking out a wonderful white lily, back to their vehicle and finally to the destination. 

The graves were well kept, the Father wanted himself and his wife to rest easy knowing that was taken care of. The son frowning as he stepped out of the car, moving towards a specific grave. Rather easily memorized, go straight take one left and then it'll be on the right.  
A beautiful marble gravestone covered in a variety of just as magnificent flowers, with the earlier mentioned white lily to accompany them.

Of course.. He missed her! They both did, yet they couldn't do anything more than wish her a painless transition to the next life. Noah and his father had cried for days on end, holding each other as they seemed to fall apart. Yet the lawyer came, knocking them both out of their trance with news of another house. A little larger than the one the three of them lived in, yet written to be given to the child..

A small shake of the head brought Noah back to reality, droplets coming from his blurry eyes as he kneeled down. Smiling shakily as he set down the flower, whispering a faint 'I love you' before standing up, running back to the car and leaping in.  
There was a moment of silence, heads lowered as they soaked in the reality once more..

"Well, let's go check out your new house!" The father exclaimed, distraction upon distraction. Leaving the problem to fester, it's all the duo knew how to do. With a swift nod and mask-driven smile they were off. The inherited house was oddly far, off in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. Surrounded only by luscious trees and wildlife, perhaps this was where she came as a safe spot? The Father could only assume. Well, they had planned to stay a few nights in this new home. With both of them having vacations off from school and work respectively due to the loss, their usual home would only allow the depression to seep deeper into their hearts. 

"Dad look!" Noah cooed, raising his right hand to point at the label above the door. Curious child exploring as always, yet the father's gaze followed where his son was pointing.

"Bug room? Well, aren't you just a lucky boy?" He chuckled, hand moving down and lightly patting Noah's head. Of course, he knew he wasn't a little boy anymore. Yet he didn't want to let go of those moments, not now, not yet..

"I'll go and continue making us dinner, you go ahead and check out your new haven alright? Just be sure to clean your hands extra good before eating." And with that, the father was off. It was only natural to assume that the bug room was normal, it was only natural to assume there was no godly like entities within. 

It was only natural to assume simple-minded bugs resided inside. 

Right?


	2. A Curious Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah explores this labeled 'Bug Room', not expecting what lies within it's doors.

Noah smiled as he reached out and opened the door, brown eyes scanning over the darkened room. He walked in and carefully shut the door, glad for the dimmed lights. He began to quietly go about the area, memorizing the placements and labels of each drawer and container held within the room. So much stuff! So many cool tools and equipment used to capture and contain large quantities of bugs! He couldn't help but giggle as he came to a work desk.. So many notebooks littered its surface, even some loose papers filled with what seemed to be playful scribbles and notes were about. 

He tilted his head to the side as he noticed the crown jewel of the room, a large container that took up the middle of it! So big.. There was even a small staircase that led to a second layer of the room where the top of the container seemed to be! A giant cube! He could only begin to  _ guess _ what types of specimen lay inside! With all the different types of meals, containers, let alone breeding tanks-

Noah took a deep breath, going up the small staircase and kicking off his shoes in the process. He knew he didn't want to dirty up the glass, it's glass! It's meant to be see-through!

He moved the sleeves of his sweater over his hands, crawling on all covered fours as he looked down..

There seemed to be little.. Street lights? And even a  _ walkway _ ? 

His curiosity only spiked as he came closer to the middle, seeing lights of what appeared to be a town! A little bug town! Noah nearly bounced with excitement as he continued taking in the atmosphere of this area-

Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Brown eyes caught sight of one of the specimens living within this expansive container. Was that- was that a tiny royal bug? The spikes atop it's head seemed to resemble a crown, let alone how five other bugs followed it so willingly..

The curious boy nearly forgot to breath, taking in a deep gasp of air as he leaned downward. Yet that seemed to catch the attention of the little crowd- who seem oddly uniformed now that he thinks about it- oh well. He froze as he watched various pairs and bundles of eyes stare up at him in what seemed to be.. Shock? Worry?

He tilted his head, leaning onto his left arm as he slowly waved his right. Noah knows that they couldn't underst-

_ Oh god the Dung Beetle waved back. _

Noah lost balance, a small screech leaving him as he fell onto his right shoulder. The bugs two layers of glass beneath him seemed to begin scrambling, the crowned bug almost seemed to  _ scold _ the dung beetle before they all scurried to various houses. Hell they even shut the doors! The boy quickly got up with a whine, snapping his head towards the door as he heard a familiar voice bust through the eerie silence.

"Noah! Are you okay?" His father's voice rang out, concern lacing every letter. Noah nodded before realizing- he can't see him up here! With a playful giggle he scampers down from his spectating perch, going to join his dad's side.

"The beetle waved at me, Dad! Can I name them? I wanna give them all lots of names! There's even one with a cute crown I wanna name Crowny!" Noah began rambling, his father letting loose a relieved sigh as he nodded along. At least he seemed to be happy and that's all he needed.. 

"Oh! You made mac! Thank you Dad!"

\-----------

"My King!" The pillbug wheezed, flush coming beneath his mask as he bowed before the royal.

"You summoned me?" He inquired, raising back up to his initial stance and looked towards the Wyrm.

"Yes, you are the closest to Monomon the Teacher. I give you an important task, Quirrel." The Wyrm began, a heavy sigh leaving him as his shoulders loosened. Head seeming to hang for a few seconds.

"Lurien is out keeping watch above this house, I ask you to gather his notes throughout the day and give them to Monomon as well as assist in learning about this..  _ Entity _ that arose." 

Quirrel was- he was flabbergasted! A direct task from the  _ King _ ? He was beyond honoured! He nodded and gave vocal confirmation. Yet..

"Entity? Do you mind if I pry?" He asked, the Wyrm turning towards him with a glance. Quirrel could've swore he heard a hint of a chuckle from the Higher Being.

"Of course, you're just as curious if not more then your peer. Fine, fine. Do not go telling the other denizens, though, panic beyond what we already have is not what I am looking for." A swift nod from the scholar, mind already aching to know what had caused the King to send the Watcher to well-  _ watch _ -

"There seemed to be multiple Entities, the one that my Knights and I seemed to be smaller than the one that stole us from our home. It did not seem as hostile, though, curious if anything. I believe they waved to my Knights and I, Ogrim foolishly waved back and caused a minor attack. The force of this smaller Entity is not to be questioned, I am sure you heard the shockwave it sent earlier?" Of course, the Wyrm was not very keen on talking this much. Yet better to get it all over and done with so the oh-so-curious Scholar can be on his way. He had to admit, watching the student's eyes light up as he heard more and more details was quite entertaining. 

The pillbug nodded in response to the question given.

"So there  _ is _ more! Thank you for allowing my presence, my King! I'll begin that task right away!" With a formal excuse, Quirrel quickly made his way out of the housing and using the stairs to get on top. Lurien silently sliding a bundle of papers towards him, he swiftly grabbed those and began his run toward the tunnel that lead deeper into this new.. World.

What other curiosities would unfold? Are the Entities truly hostile? Are they as old as the Wyrm? What knowledge do they have?

Questions burned in the back of the Scholar's mind, a pep to his step as his smile grew beneath his mask. Of course, the Infection was still close. One bug had become infected since they got here, yet they had much more time and space to work with yet with little resources. But-! Could the Entity have come to save them?

Giddy with excitement he continued the memorized trek to Monomon's keepings, an acidic pool below the surface of this new containment. Uomas and Oomas also being kept there, Uumuu inhabiting another acidic lake nearby. At least they had that to float in.. Let alone ingrain with lots of text and all the knowledge they've gathered so far and what little they could take with them. Monomon floated peacefully just beneath the surface, Quirrel chirping to get her attention.

"Madam! I've returned!" He went to settle by the acid lake's edge, watching as Monomon floated next to him. Slow and steady as to avoid accidental droplets hitting him, trial and error as always pays off.

"Oh? And what is it this time?" He could easily see her excitement, the way her tentacles curled and the spark of life he's come to adore in her eyes even beneath the mask.

"A task from the King, you remember that rumble we heard earlier?" Quirrel couldn't help but get a bit antsy even as he spoke, watching her bounce a bit within the water and nod hastily.

"Turns out another Entity arrived! The King told me to go and grab Lurien's notes now and then and bring them to you, Madam!" And a very happy trill emitted from the Teacher, several of her creations coming to float and bounce into her with their own curiosities piqued.

"Another one? Did they get a look at it's face? Oh please tell me they attempted to communicate!" She sounded so much like an excited child, eager for more details. Her student chuckled and continued on.

"I read the notes while coming here and from what the King told me, Ogrim waved in return to it! Yet they say it was an  _ 'aggravated attack' _ that followed, I think it might've been as surprised as we were!" He exclaimed, unable to hold back his own growing excitement. 

"Who knows! And that's the best part,  _ no one does! _ So we will seek the answers, my Student! I'll read through the notes, go ahead and get some rest. I know you haven't had much since we got here." He playfully scolded, narrowing her eyes. Quirrel let out a nervous chuckle before nodding, placing down the stack of papers and his own notes before standing up and leaving..

Off to his little make-shift bed, it wasn't very far. Not even in another room, it was his choice to settle himself near Monomon incase another disaster was to ensue. Even now.. He only slept little by little throughout these past few weeks yet it seemed exhaustion finally caught up to him, ensnaring him in a blanket of rest even despite the danger it posed to any bug. 

  
  



	3. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah cannot sleep with the thought of these bugs in his mind so he goes to investigate.
> 
> He finds a new friend and begins playing a new game he recently acquired as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry about the long wait for a new chapter, I'll try and be more active.
> 
> And Bug Tank AU made by rukafais and take-a-bug on tumblr!

Noah laid within his bed, twisting and turning as his mind was just as active as he was.

  


_ The bug waved! It waved! Will Crowny or the others do the same?  _ A gasp left the child as he sat up, hands rapidly patting the thick blanket in front of him. 

_ I should go see! I wanna learn more!  _

  


With his mind made up Noah happily removed his blanket, having long since changed into his pajamas. He took a quick glance at the clock, a slightly pouty huff leaving him.

  


3:04 AM.

  


"Guess I have to be quiet then.." With a shrug, he began to make his way to his Bug Room. Slowly opening his door and closing it and continuing towards his destination.

  


\----------------

  


"Success!" Noah giggled to himself, a handful of items in his arms as he crawled up to the second part of the room and settling down on the protective layer of glass.

  


"Buggies, buggies.. Where are you this time?" He hummed and set down each item. Honey, some minor snacks and as many caprisuns that he could carry. Noah adjusted himself to lay down, face half-squished against the glass. Where was his little friends? Where-

  


_ There! _

  


Noah had to gulp down his excitement, what was that blue bug on top of the building? They seemed to- do they only have one eye?

A small noise of awe left him as he tried to look closer until a small thought came to him.

  


There has to be a little window to open right? To see the specimens up close? The little boy mused and began to crawl around until he found just what he wanted. A hatch! Two of them for each layer, the layer of glass he is currently laying on and the other one as the top of the container.

  


Noah reached over and unlocked the hatches, taking a piece of granola and setting it down..

Was that-? Oh! It looked to be a pillbug with two long back legs coming to take it!

  


Were they-? Noah tilted his head as he tried to focus on the words they were speaking.. It wasn't the usual chittering, no of course not. It almost felt like whispers in the back of his mind- he had to blink and toss away that odd feeling.

  


This was his chance! A pillbug! His hand reached down, a squeal in the odd whispering voice almost made him drop the poor creature.

Noah reached down with his second hand and carefully contained the critter as he sat up. He adjusted it so his new little friend was held in one hand as his other closed the two hatches below them.

  


"You'll protect me from the scary dark, right?" Noah spoke as he pressed his two upward palms together only for a frown to come to his face. The poor thing curled up during that whole endeavor..

  


"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He apologized, beginning to shimmy to the staircase. Once downstairs he searched around- oh! There it is!

  


Noah grabbed a leaf and placed it near the curled up pillbug. Was that-? Oh.. How cute! Mom must've put small clothes on these bugs! The pillbug was wearing a bandana! 

  


He began to search around for a portable container..

Noah quickly found what he needed to make it comfortable for the little pillbug. Of course he felt guilty for taking them away from their friends but-! It was only temporary- he just needed someone to talk to before sleeping. Especially if it was one of the cool bugs from this tank!

  


"I hope you don't mind me talking about this super cool new game I got! It's called  _ 'Hollow Knight' _ and it seemed super cool! I'll set it up on the T.V so you can watch too!" Noah's tone went from guilty to excited. Such a wish-washy child, he originally intended to spend all night here but! New game and new friend to show it with!

  


"'C'mon! It's game night my little blue friend!"

  


\---------------

  


"He's  ** _GONE_ ** ?!" Monomon practically screamed, tendrils flailing in the acid they were floating in.

  


"H-he was just- he was grabbing the n-notes and then- a giant hand reached down and gr-" The royal retainer stuttered, tears pricking in their empty sockets as their cloaked frame trembled.

  


" _ Bring the Pale King here. _ " She hissed, narrowing her eyes beneath her mask. The Teacher was  _ seething,  _ her Student-  _ no _ . Her  _ child  _ was whisked away by this Entity! Or one of them-! He wouldn't of even been outside if the Pale King had never given the Scholar that task! 

  


The Retainer only gave a meek nod as they quickly scampered off, leaving the Teacher's rage-filled cries to turn into sorrowful weeping. 

  


They shook their head, allowing their own tears to fall before their dark hands wiped them away. Off to the Surface to where the King was currently residing, memorized ease of the trek. They reached out and knocked on the door only for another Retainer to open it. A small conversation was exchanged before the first Retainer was allowed to pass and make their way to the King's whereabouts.

  


"My beloved King-! I h-have news from Monomon- she.. She requests your presence down in her chambers- she isn't-" Until the whisper-like voice of the King quickly cut them off.

  


"I'll begin my descend immediately." He sighed, raising his gaze slightly as he passed the fearful Retainer.

  


"Feed yourself and rest, you need it." The King muttered, the Retainer nodded and went to fulfill the asked task.

  


To face the Teacher's rage.. He knew that would be one of the first immediate consequences from this new predicament. The King steeled himself and his already distant heart, his monarch wings appearing as he leaped down the hole into the deeper caverns of this cage.

  


\--------

  


Quirrel was  _ terrified _ . When he emerged to gather the notes he thought it was simple granola left on the ground- he didn't expect to be  _ grabbed _ ! 

He forced himself to take deep breaths, slowly uncurling himself..

  


The Scholar knew he was in a different place than when he was first grabbed, the almost extreme heat radiating from the soft and almost squishy carapace of this Entity to now solid and cold.. Ground? Could he call it ground? It was clear from what he could immediately see.

  


The sound- the sound.. It seemed so concerned yet also so happy at the same time. Language of the Entities was foreign yet the larger Entity began to write bits and pieces of their language?-

  


Could this smaller Entity learn their tongue as well..? For now he managed to sit up, eyes wondering the foreign area. So many large items, so much new  _ stuff _ . What seemed to be catching his attention the most was the bright object in front and a little to the right of where he was. Solid black frame contained a painting- but this painting was bright and  _ moving _ ! 

  


A small creature with an opaque white mask and navy blue cloak with little feet of the darkest of colors was moving about the..

  


Was that the Crossroads? Why was it so empty- why was there- Quirrel threw a hand to his mouth, nausea rising as he seen the ensuing scene. The little creature on the moving painting mercilessly slashing down one of the infected bugs, a Vengefly and a previous-inhabitant of Hallownest with glowing orange cysts..

  


Were the Entities watching over them? But why had he never seen this little creature before if they were authorized to kill Infected denizens? And how they held no emotion for killing them was disturbing..

  


Wait- was that the  _ Black Egg Temple _ ? And who was-

  


Quirrel's heart dropped. 

  


It was  _ him _ ! He was- but it  _ wasn't him _ ! He was standing in front of the Black Egg Temple with Monomon's mask on top of his head-

  


And then came the strange foreign voice again, looking up and forcing down the instinct to curl up again. They held such curious sparks in their eyes.. The happiness on their maskless face felt almost intimate- only couples truly showed their faces to each other! 

  


Their mouth moved in an odd way- the noises their voice emitted only confused and baffled the Scholar further. They seemed to be gesturing to him or his container as well as the moving painting-

  


All he truly understood was his name.  _ Quirrel!  _ The Entity said, forcing him to jolt. He slowly stood up, moving to the edge of the clear and barless cage and stared up at the Entity again..

  


They began to almost  _ chant  _ his name- over and over hearing it come out of their mouth.. Were they perhaps making this connection as well? A small abeit nervous chuckle left him.. He just hopes he will be able to return to Monomon and tell her of his new findings and this moving painting. 


	4. Update

I'm so sorry about not updating in FOREVER. I plan to try and create a new chapter every week! I hope people are still interested in this after so long..

I look forward to writing more! Love you all!


	5. Reunion and Planning

Quirrel had been learning much on this little adventure he was forced upon, watching the moving painting with fascination. It was wonderful! Beautiful, terrifying.. It retold the story of the Kingdom, the Pure Vessel and the Inhabitants. But this is as if they weren’t taken from Hallownest, if they had been left where they were.. Ruins. The Kingdom was nothing more than a corpse within the ground, that much was clear as the strange Entity continued ‘playing’.

He had learned a few things from hearing the Entity ramble, about how it’s mother left this home for it. It had a mother? That question could wait, at least for a bit. Another fact was that his voice was heard! It didn’t seem like the Entity completely understood, having turned to look at the pillbug and ask “Why do you keep making those whispering sounds? It’s creepy but it’s keeping me from feeling alone.” Which was.. Sad in it’s own right- but then again, Quirrel had begun feeling lonesome after a day had passed. 

The Entity was carrying his container now, a quiet hum leaving them as he was brought into the familiar room.. The room where his home now resided, was he being placed back? The thought made him happy and anxious, what would Monomon do? He promised he’d be careful- he knew just how protective the Teacher could be over her students and work.He noticed sparks and flashes of white- his heart dropped as he realized it was sparks similar to Uumuu.. It was either the Teacher or her protector, neither seemed to be good since the white light could’ve only been radiated by the Pale King. 

He watched as the top of his container opened, the Entity’s hand going in and laying flat.. Quirrel slowly climbed on, shuddering at the unnerving amount of warmth it emitted. In little time, he was placed back into the giant square. Quirrel made quick work, running down towards the place he recalled the light and sparks came from. Had he missed the Watcher doing his duty on the roof? How Lurien called out to the Scholar? 

\----

Monomon hissed, tears dripping from beneath her mask as she settled further into the acidic pool.. She knew she was overreacting, she knew she was! It was difficult, everything seemed to be. The Pale King seemed less distant nowadays, yes, but that didn’t excuse how little he did for the Kingdom before. But.. was she shoving the blame onto him? Monomon took a moment to calm down, regaining her senses and beginning to think this through with a much more level-head. 

She allowed her Scholar to go up there alone, believing he’d be okay. Yet he was taken away by the Entity, as a few others have.. They never seemed to return. Would she doubt her Scholar’s abilities? No, she had asked for him to be trained so he may defend himself and her until she was to rest eternally. Monomon even asked for a powerful Nail to be created just for Quirrel.. Monomon lightly shook her head, rising from the acid in a slow manner as she felt the familiar aura of the Pale King approach.

“My Lord,” Monomon began, giving a minor bow. “I’m sure you are aware of why I summoned you here.” She said, voice calm and collected. It was a big improvement compared to her initial outburst, even if her heart did still throb at the thought of losing Quirrel forever.

“I am.” the King said with a sharp edge. He seemed to be expecting her to fight, eyes narrowed and wings just slightly more outstretched then usual. She had seen this pose many times before, it’s that very instinct that led him to survive the attempted assassination before. Monomon took a deep breath, sighing as she spoke once more. 

“What can we do to get him back?” She asked. She knew magic and spells were an option, although she never seemed to pleased to rely so heavily on them.. Monomon just wanted her Scholar back safely, the guilt beginning to form within her eyes and heart. The Pale King seemed to relax, possibly having sensed her regret. 

“I recall a location spell that may work, though I may need your assistance. Give me your hand.” He asked, holding out his own as he approached the Teacher. She complied, slowly rising her right tentacle and laying it in his hand. If he reacted to the acid eating away at his shell, he didn’t allow that pain to be seen by her. But she found herself the one to be in pain, a loud cry leaving her as she felt every part of her be set aflame. At least- that is what the Teacher believed. It was done within a moment, the pain fading as quickly as it came. Had she noticed she was still sparking from the instinct to attack? The Pale King seemed unfazed, if not a little more drained than usual. 

“I required some of your Soul and electricity, you bound your soul to Quirrel’s through a tightly woven friendship. I used that to locate his possible location, it shouldn’t be too long until-” And he was swiftly cut off, a yell breaking through the King’s words.

“Madam!” Quirrel cried out, running towards her and sliding to the edge of the acidic pool he called home. Monomon looked at him in disbelief- the spell worked.. She was happy to see the Scholar again, letting it be known in a happy trill and curling her now acid-free tendril around Quirrel.

The Pale King took a deep breath.. He blinked, willing away the darkness that attempted to cover his vision. He left as Monomon and Quirrel rejoiced, only stopping as Quirrel brought up a few important facts..

So the Entities can be spoken to, isn’t that wonderful? The King straightened his posture, folding his wings and closing his eyes as he took a moment to think of a possible course of action.. If he could convince these powerful entities to aid him against the Radiance, she’d be done for in an instant. Then he may finally be rid of the Infection as well, without having to sacrifice more of himself and his Lady. Would it be cruel to use the Entities lost mother against them? No, if they had this much power then they’d be used to others attempting to steal it for themselves. They’d realize his predicament.. They’d- they would know and understand.

No cost too great.. Even if it meant he had to find a way to manipulate this Entity, as long as it meant his people were finally safe from the Old Light’s grasp.


End file.
